The Girl With The Golden Eyes
by Roses x Are x Red
Summary: Jasper's thoughts on his escape from Maria and the Southerners and his life before the Cullens. One-shot. AliceXJasper.


**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight :(**

**AN: This idea just popped into my head. Please review and tell me if you like it :)**

**All flashbacks are written in italics. **

**So right here my beta decided to write a load of rubbish about how brilliant she is which I didn't want because I don't want her getting too full of herself :D**

**Thanks CorruptedHeart anyways and congrats on the acceptance :)**

--

Jasper POV

Running through the pouring rain, I felt as if I was finally starting afresh with my life. Escaping from Maria was a big thing for me; as big as leaving Peter and Charlotte. She had changed me and made me what I am. In one sense, she had cared for me, in another sense she had used me; used me for her dirty work. Peter and Charlotte understood that I wanted to be better and said they wouldn't stop me if I wanted to leave; they wanted a peaceful life. These scars would never leave me on the outside or on the inside. My history would be with me forever. I hoped that one day I could leave it behind but now it was fresh in my mind.

"_I don't want to do this anymore Maria. I can't stand it; the killing, the pain they feel," I pleaded kneeling down beneath Maria, begging to her. _

"_I know Jasper, but I need you; you're my best weapon." I groaned and stood leaving her standing alone in the field. _

_Every time I had to kill a newborn who hadn't lived up to Maria's expectations, I felt their pain; their feeling that they hadn't been good enough, not up to the standard. The reality was that we just had too many newborns and had to kill some regularly to get rid of them. I was going to run; far away from her, as far away as possible. She may catch me and then I would be punished but it was worth a try. Peter and Charlotte were going to try, I would go with them; they were friendly and wanted a peaceful life. They were going to run soon; when the dawn breaks. I would run; stay with them and travel with them, make a better life for myself._

I had to keep reminding myself of why I was leaving Peter and Charlotte. They had been good to me; given me sanctuary from my previous war filled life. But their life wasn't for me; I wanted a more human life, people to care for and a home to live in. I knew that killing humans to drink their blood was wrong and I tried to stop, but it hurt and the desire was too strong. I couldn't resist, so soon started killing them again. Peter and Charlotte had been worried about me; I was even more depressed than I had been with Maria. They told me I should run for a while; leave them and see if I could find a life I was happy in. They told me that I could always come back if I wanted to; they would always welcome me. I needed to stop killing humans; I could still feel the emotions of my prey when I killed them. It wasn't as bad as when I was killing newborns but it still greatly affected me.

"_Go Jasper. You will always be welcome with us and can travel with us whenever you wish to. You want a better life with less killing; find that life. It will be out there somewhere. We're not holding you back." _

"_Thank-you Charlotte, Peter." I nodded to them and ran._

I ducked into a half empty diner on my way through Philadelphia. It would look too obvious if I was standing outside in the storm. It looked warm inside and was dry and protected from the rain. There were only a few humans in there and though I hadn't hunted in a while, I wasn't too worried. If the worst came to the worst, I would kill them all and no one would know anything about it.

I stepped inside and shook my hair; the rain droplets flying away from me. It was warm and it was nice to be out of the storm outside in the dry. I was immediately overwhelmed by the scent of another vampire. A scent different from any vampire I had smelled before; sweeter, less threatening. I could feel her emotions; she didn't want a fight, she was curious, annoyed and impatient. I glanced up and saw her. The most beautiful vampire I had ever seen. She was small; pixie-like with short, spiky black hair.

Then I looked into her eyes. Gold swirled around inside of them; they were endless, like I could see into her soul. There were dark rings around the outside which were virtually black; no sign of the red I was used to. I didn't know what was different about her, but there was a strange, unique air about her, unlike with any other vampire I had ever met. She was calmer; more civilised and less ravenous. Blood wasn't her fist priority which was very strange for me. She hopped off the bar stool she had been sitting on and headed towards me. Despite feeling her emotions, I didn't know if she possessed a supernatural gift or if she was meaning to attack. She didn't attack straight away and I relaxed a little. She stepped up to me still looking happy, though she was still feeling annoyed and impatient.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," the girl with the golden eyes said, the impatience showing in her voice. Without realising what I was doing I ducked my head and replied.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." She smiled again and put her hand out towards me. I automatically took it as she led me out of the diner. Although I barely knew her and didn't know where this mysterious vampire was taking me, for the first time in my vampire life I felt hope.

As we travelled she told me about herself. How she didn't have any idea who created her and how she had been travelling alone since her transformation. She told me about a vampire named Carlisle and his coven who lived surviving on animal blood. This was why her eyes were golden, and not red. She said about her visions and that was how she knew how to find me and how she knew where Carlisle's family were and how they lived. I learnt that her full name was Mary Alice Brandon but she liked to be known as Alice. She thought that she had been a vampire for just over thirty years but she wasn't sure, as she had no way of telling. Alice asked me whether I would like to travel with her to find Carlisle and his coven and I jumped at the chance; this was the life I had always wanted. She knew them all by name; all we had to do was prove to them that we didn't mean any harm.

After a year of travelling at a slow pace, Alice admitted somewhat reluctantly that she saw us as mates in the future. She was worried about how I would react to her telling me this, as she didn't know if I felt the same way at the moment. She knew I would feel that way sometime in the future, but she said she loved me now. Of course I felt the same way towards her; she had given me a new life, a life that I had always wanted for myself. We became best friends, as well as mates as we travelled, and by the time we made it to Carlisle's, we had made a new life for ourselves. I was fully converted from drinking human blood to animal blood and we were both a lot happier than we had been before.

When we found the Cullens, they were scared of us. Alice greeted all of them by name and they were somewhat shocked. Carlisle invited us in however as he saw our eyes were golden and that we were no threat to humans in the area. Alice decided that she wanted the room with the best view which was Edward's at the time. She moved all his things into the garage; much to his annoyance when he returned from hunting.

"Um, Carlisle why are all my things in the garage?" he asked.

"Well, Alice and Jasper have come to live with us and Alice wants your room because it has the best view."

"Right, okay. Why did you let them in so quickly?"

"Because Alice has visions of the future, which led her and Jasper here, to find the life they've always wanted. Jasper and Alice have been travelling for five years together and are mates as well as best friends. Jasper doesn't have the best history; he was changed by a Southerner but swears he will never revert to human blood again. You see, Jasper has a very peculiar and interesting gift; he can sense and influence the emotions of people. That was why he hated killing humans so much as he could feel their pain when he killed them," Carlisle explained slowly and carefully.

"I see that makes sense. Okay, let's meet them then." Edward smiled as I stepped into the lounge to greet my new family with my girl with golden eyes.


End file.
